Those Three Words
by charredfeathers
Summary: I want you to say them… those three simple words.


**Those Three Words**

**Summary: **I want you to say them… those three simple words.

**Author-person: **I have strayed from the path of fluffiness… No, not really. I took a detour. XD This is a little different from my past one-shots of Zero and Yuuki…

It's a little… sad…?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight.

….

You're always there. Always. Trying to get into my head… into my life as if it was yours. You always want to be near me… to help me… to stand by me. I push you away. But not because I don't want you in my life.

It's because I love you.

I don't want you to see me like this. To see me in pain and to see me struggling with my other self. The other side of me that wants your blood so desperately that you, being the idiot that you are, willingly gives.

You seem to always cry whenever I go through my 'convulsions'… And I hate seeing you like that. I hate seeing you looking at me all teary-eyed. So I try to get away from you and try to run away… to do things on my own without you trailing behind me, tugging on my arm and shouting in my ear. I get annoyed most of the time. Irritated and frustrated with you breathing down my neck. Sometimes I even want to shout at you and to tell you to just leave me alone.

But you won't leave me. You're always there.

You look at me with your rose-colored eyes, teary and full of hurt. You say you want to be with me because I'm your friend and that's what friends are for. My heart sinks down to the pits of my stomach whenever I hear you say that. I don't want to be just your friend. I want to be someone more. But there are reasons why I can't tell or show you how much you mean to me.

It's because I'm a monster…

It's because your heart belongs to someone else…

I see the way you look at him. He means more to you than anyone else. He's more than just a savior or a friend… You love him. And I can't even begin to tell you how much it hurts to know that.

Why do you do this to me?

Why do you keep on clinging to me like I'm your lifeline? And that if I give up on myself, you'd die as well? Why do you whisper kind, reassuring words to me while holding me in your arms whenever I'm in pain?

Even when you clearly have feelings for someone else…

Even when I push you away…

Even when I tell you to leave me alone…

Why is it that you're too stubborn to just leave me be?

Sometimes, I just want you to say them… those three simple words.

'_I hate you.'_

Maybe then I can be released from my torment. Because then I'd have no regrets when I finally decide to leave you behind. I'll be able to walk away from you without having to look at your grief-stricken face, or your watery eyes.

But at the same time, I can't stand the thought of you hating me.

I don't want to leave without holding you in my arms… without putting my hand on your cheek and feeling the warmth of your skin… without telling you how much I love you and that I don't want to leave your side.

You're too important to me… And I value you more than my life…

And now I see you standing by the doorway, you're face is straight and determined. I wonder inwardly why you look that way… but then, I remember having hurt your feelings the night before. Perhaps you're here to finally tell me how much you're fed up with me? I wish you'd say that… but then again, I wish you wouldn't.

I heave a long sigh and ready myself for the worst… "What is it, Yuuki?"

I can see your shoulders tense as you walk towards me, and I close my eyes as you come to a stop.

"Zero, I'm fed up with this…"

One.

"I'm tired of you trying to shut me out of your life!"

Two.

"And I just want to tell you that I after all that's happened, I…"

I ready myself for those three words…

'_I hate you.'_

My eyes snap open as I feel you wrap your arms around my neck, and once again, you start to cry.

I can hear your breath hitch even as you try to stifle your sobs… Instinctively, I hold you in an embrace and take in your lovely scent… so fragrant and soothing and so… Yuuki…

You pull away and fix your eyes at me… And pale lavender meets a deep rose…

Time seems to stop and neither of us even try to utter a single word. My eyes widen as your mouth opens to say something... The words I've wanted you to tell me since forever... They're a little different from what I'd hoped, and in truth, I can't even begin to describe to you how shocked I am... but nonetheless, I am happier than I have ever been all my life as those three words escape your lips…

"I love you."

….

**Author-person: **I honestly don't know why I wrote this. _--sweatdrop--_

Please review!


End file.
